


Solo

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Male Solo, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Toys, Wet & Messy, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve has always enjoyed taking care of himself.





	Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Arghhh! I know I'm late but my internet wouldn't work yesterday and I was too lazy to drive to my university just to upload a fic so, well, here it is, belatedly. Have fun reading!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 08: Solo/Masturbation

Steve had barely been able to look the delivery guy in the eye when he signed for the package. Not because it was conspicuous – he'd made sure of that – but because he'd already felt his stomach muscles tighten with anticipation and he'd had enough awkward boners for a lifetime, thank you.

He closed his door and locked it, double checking that it was really shut tight. Then he plopped down on his bed and opened the package with his pocket knife. The toy looked just like in the pictures.

Steve took it to the bathroom to wash it thoroughly before he hopped in the shower and scrubbed himself clean. His cock was already half hard, had been since he'd laid eyes on the toy, but he resisted the urge to take himself in hand. The warm water only encouraged his erection, probably because he was so used to taking care of his business in the shower. Pavlovian response. Maybe he'd been jerking off a little too much lately.

He got out of the shower, toweling off and forgoing clothes altogether as he brought the toy back over to his bed. Steve sat up against the headboard, propping himself up on a couple of pillows and closing his eyes. He put the toy down and just let his hands roam for a while, over his stomach, his pecs, down his thighs.

When he was small and sickly he'd always needed to take it slow, _always,_ or else he'd risk an asthma attack. He'd never really managed to break the habit, preferring soft touches to get his blood flowing. His cock already lay thick and heavy against his thigh but he took his time, explored the familiar curves of his body patiently.

By the time he actually wrapped his forefinger and thumb loosely around the base of his cock he was sensitive enough that he hissed at the feeling. He circled his hips slowly, sliding his cock through the ring of his fingers before he closed his hand into a fist and started stroking himself in earnest. His cock was already throbbing in that way that meant Steve would only need a few minutes and a tight grip to get himself off, but instead he drew it out, made every stroke count.

He pushed his shoulders down into the pillows so he could raise his hips and fuck into his hand, loosening his grip just enough to be a tease. Steve groaned at the impatient pull in his stomach, his body telling him to just get on with it, but he kept it slow and steady, his cock only growing harder as he denied himself.

His thumb caught on the sensitive underside of his cock head and it made him gasp loudly, hips twisting up into the feeling. Steve tightened his grip, riding that wave for a couple thrusts before he reined it back in, cock twitching in his hand. He knew he'd come in a few strokes if he just tightened his grip and the knowledge that he was controlling himself, _denying_ himself like this made him even harder.

His breathing had become heavy as he let go of his cock completely and only ran his fingertips up and down the length. It was way too little stimulation to get him anywhere but just enough to keep him right on that cusp. Now and then he gripped his cock tight, giving himself a few seconds of almost maddening friction before he took his hand off again.

He didn't know how long he kept at it, only that his cock was absolutely dripping with precome by now, the burn low in his stomach, in his cock and balls getting harder and harder to ignore. When he reached down to rub a hand just behind his balls as he thrust up into his fist he almost couldn't take his hands off in time to keep himself from coming.

Every time he got close now his thighs started twitching, his shoulders hunching so he could drive his cock further into his grip, faster, _harder_ – only to be disappointed, time and time again, until he didn't know whether to stop or keep going. It felt so good, the ache in his balls, the way his cock got more and more sensitive –

Steve groaned loudly as he brought his free hand up to his chest, grabbing tight enough that he would've left bruises on anyone else. He couldn't stop the movement of his hips anymore, grinding against nothing as he carefully kept his hands out of reach. God, he was so close –

He startled when his elbow suddenly bumped – oh. The toy! He'd almost forgotten.

Steve reached into his nightstand for lube, the anticipation enough to keep him right on the edge. He'd read so much about how good it felt, watched many videos – and jerked off to them too. He was burning to know how it felt.

He tilted the fleshlight up so he could drizzle lube into the opening before he squeezed some more into his palm. Steve had always liked it wet and the smooth glide as he slicked himself up made his hips thrust up involuntarily, tearing another moan from his throat.

He brought the toy down to rest against the head of his cock and just reveled in the nervous twist of his stomach, in the way his cock itched to just thrust inside, make himself come hard and fast and messy –

His head dropped back at the first push in, mouth falling open at the glide, so smooth, so _wet_ –

So _tight!_

Steve's hips stuttered forward and he had to grab hold of his comforter, twisting the fabric to ground himself because _god_ –

And then it was like a dam broke, his hips pistoning in and out of the toy as his arm trembled with the effort of holding it still. But it wasn't enough, it wasn't –

“Fuck!” Steve gasped when he squeezed the toy with his other hand, making it even tighter. He could hear the wet squelch of the lube as he fucked into the fleshlight, harder than he could ever fuck a woman or man, so good, so _good_ –

He came like a shot, completely blindsided by his orgasm. His legs spasmed with the force of it and through the white noise in his brain he could hear himself moan, a wordless “Ah, ah, ah –“

A small eternity passed before Steve's body slumped bonelessly onto the bed, his chest heaving with heavy breaths as he slowly came back down to earth. He couldn't open his eyes, his face completely numb, and the fleshlight slid from his limp hands and off his softening cock, spreading come and lube all along his thighs and probably his sheets. Steve couldn't care less.

It took a long time for him to regain his wits enough to get up on shaky legs and wipe himself and the toy off in the bathroom. He didn't bother to change his sheets, just flipped them up to avoid the wet spot before snuggling under the comforter. He'd clean it all up tomorrow.

For now Steve would sleep. And he would do it without nightmares.


End file.
